


There Was This One Place (That's How that Story Always Starts)

by DuskClaw_05



Series: Different random AU's with Oc's [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Carter was an exception, I don't know if I'll continue this one, I thought I'd try doing one of these, It's only really made for me and someone else anyways, Jessica just doesn't like new people, Since he wasn't technically not new, They're cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05
Summary: (This is written blog style, sort of.)Jessica and her friends grew up here.They've encountered these kind of creatures all the time .They had long forgotten the sense of weirdness that it gave off, after all it's just another day for them isn't it?Well, that was what they thought till a certain meif'wa came running back into their lives.Oh! And lets not forget the fact that they work at a very very rundown store.





	1. It Was Just Another Day Wasn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> They still have their powers but their not quirks in this one, But I'm writing other stories with quirks so I might say quirk on accident at some point :P
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by, Convenience? I think Not! by: Beribits
> 
> It's a really good story that got me to finally get the guts to post this!

When you grow in a place considered to be dangerous and weird, your perception for the two go out of wack. Like a flying fish could go right by your face and all you could think is  _oh it's been awhile since I've seen one of those_. Oh and the danger perception that keeps you alive, while still very much there, it's been numbed quite a bit? 

I mean I know mine has been, A knife flying at my face no longer affects me. But that's mostly training and sparring practice that numbed that, though the dangers around here probably helped. My fault I know so much about them I work in one of the worst places to avoid it, my love of the forest doesn't help either. That love of the forest has underlined caution to it though, Living with Mr Mike does that.

What helps is that he ' _runs_ ' the store that word being used very loosely, the others and I basically do that now. Not that we mind at times but at others we honestly wish he would stick around. Because one of the only reasons we know how to feed that **_thing_** in the attic that we dubbed 'Bukimi' is because I lived with the guy since I was 8 and he had a book of descriptions of these thing I thought were cool!

Also I just realized I never explained who I am, Why I'm writing this, and why exactly there are these weird or creepy creatures here, one that I looked up eerie in another language just to give it a name. But I'll be honest here, this is all normal to me other than the blog this is new, but before I continue let me introduce myself and a few others you might see here.

 

I'm Jessica Wolf, I turned sixteen on April 14 two months back, I live in a place called "Unknown". I really wish I could meet the person who looked at the patch of forest that was probably here and ask why "Unknown", because of all the things you could have called it, you called it " _UNKNOWN_ " like it was some mystery show. Anyways I'm getting off topic I'll just continue where I left off.

 

I live in a small town called "Unknown" Which I can see it making since now but then _really_?I'm going off topic again _oof writings hard_ , anyways I was adopted by Mr Mike when I was 8 after a series of events occurred, which means I live pretty close TO the woods. It was cool until I was sleeping on the first floor and _SOMETHING_ not someone knocked on the door, I've gotta say though, after I went to Mr Mike terrified out of my mind I've never seen that thing again. Needless to say I don't sleep down there unless someone else is around.

 

Those someone else's being my friends and Mr Mike (Who I DO NOT accidentally call Dad every now an again)

 

 

(Edit by Damion:Are ya completely sure Wolf'?")

(Edit by Mike:Nope she's not at all sure about that.)

 

 

Speaking of them I'll explain who is who. Damion is one of the oldest of the group along with me, but just because we're the oldest doesn't always mean we're the most responsible ones when it comes to the forest and store we work at. Ice is basically the middle child of the group, I guess along with Carter now that he's back. Katie tends to get into alot of mischief, but that might just be the effect of this place. and the last two are Lily and Hope, basically the baby's of the group Hope is the 'innocent' and Lily just gets away with more than she should.

 

On other news! Carter is back, First thing he did was barge into the store like a lunatic and as mad as I was at him for not trying to contact us I cracked up at his stupid 'I'M BAAAAACK'. _Stupid cat_....

 

Excuse me while I go to catch some 'prey' that being Katie reading over my shoulder and saying "Y'know if anyone other then our group were to call him that you would go into protect my pack mode" Which I then started writing this, Oh.... She's trying to run, Hopefully she doesn't run into 'Bob' another 'lovingly' named creature.

Anyways I'm gonna go chase her, Also no guarantee I'll be the one writing this next time. I'm not usually the social one.


	2. She Actually Listened To Me!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think she would actually do it!

Hey Katie Maple here! I'm writing this to expose my friends for all their worth, is what I would like to say. Reality is I'm tied up, my fault really. I pissed Jess' off, It was all fun and games till someone came barging in before she could untie me. Now she's off doing her job and trying to kick an actual lunatic out of the store any means necessary. But as to why I'm tied up it wasn't last updates chase.

The only thing Jessica did was tackle me and we wrestled for a bit, It was like we were pups again. Today was because I wanted to be a jerk and put the items on the opposite sides of the store so when Jessica came in to do her job it was ten times harder. I love my sister-in-arms I basically live with her and Mr Mike anyways, my parents are away for work most of the time so they had Mr Mike watch me.

We all grew up around him as an Uncle or Father figure, especially after Jess' was adopted by him. Had he not, she would have been thrown into the foster system. We had all been extremely worried about that and I know Jessica was nervous at the thought no matter how well she hid it.Even Carter who had to leave pretty soon after.

Anyways onto a more interesting subject, I was the one who suggested she started this thing off. We all get into alot of stupid stuff, and who knows this might be a good place to write some of the interesting stuff down, or I guess just anything really. Oh! Another interesting subject to bring up, the creatures! One of them Jessica mentioned on the last update was Bukimi, He's the one that lives in the attic.

We didn't actually know any of these things lived IN the store, we knew that they lived in the woods. I mean we might not have known if it weren't for Jessica, living near it and her and Damion's love for it. But as for finding out those things lived in the store well, it happened about two weeks after we started, It wasn't even Bukimi apparently he was the patient one. Bob isn't actually harmful just annoying and rude, but in our defense we didn't know that till a bit later. So here's how it happened.

Hope came barreling to the front of the store from the flickering section Jessica hot on his heels. Hope had his hands on his knees out of breath, Jessica was just standing off to the side patting his back awkwardly, it was a common knowledge she exercised and sparred.

"What are you two running around here for?" Damion asked confused, Jessica looked him in the eye before starting "There was this 'creature'." She stated stiffly. Damion just gave her a skeptical look before asking " 'Creature'? " Jessica just flashed him an annoyed glare, "Yes 'creature' like the ones in the woods!".

"Exactly" Damion stated "They live in the woods", Jessica snarled out an, "That's what I thought too but you can go ask 'Bob' from the flickering section about that". Damion blinked clearly caught off guard "Bob?" He questioned, "Yes 'Bob', I'm getting sick of just calling every single one of these things something 'creature' so I named this one 'Bob'.", I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this before letting out a breathy statement, "I'll believe you on the fact that there's a 'creature' but ' _Bob_ ', Really Jess'?" Jessica just nodded towards me, "I thought it would be something to laugh at when scared like if we were to need to say it's chasing us we could yell, ' _OH SHOOT 'BOB'S CHASING US_ '.".

 

This only led to more laughter even from the slightly shaken up Hope, but Damion just had to go and ruin the mood and ask "What exactly spooked you so much Hope?" Before pausing too look at Jessica "And can you explain who or what 'Bob' is?" The now disheartening mood hung over them till Jessica muttered something along the lines of "Bob kind of looks like another teen, but younger than us, like thirteen." She shot a glance towards the flickering isle "He actually wasn't all that scary, I just wanted to stick with Hope. But like I said before, not scary, but not human either."

Damion sighed "I really wish I didn't know what you meant by that but I do." Hope finally decided to speak up "I-I wish _I_ didn't know what she meant". I just gave him this look that said 'dude what the actual heck' before letting out my own waiting for death kind of sigh, y'know the ones Jessica and Damion use to show how disappointed they are "Hope, Hope, _Hooope_ , we've lived here our entire lives, how are you _NOT_ used to this by now?" I questioned.

He just sputtered out his answer as best he could "I knew they lived in the _WOODS_ but this is a _STORE_ not the woods Katie!" I just gave him another look that said ' _what were you expecting it's US, we draw trouble_ '.

 

Oh! Jessica got the guy out, I'll write some more in a bit but for now I'm just gonna let her untie me this is pretty uncomfortable no matter how distracting writing can be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Okay! I'm back, So what I was explaining before was when we met Bob right? Well since I wasn't there for 'Bukimi' I can't explain that, _Buuuut_ something else has been brought to my attention from the last update from Jessica. She stated that Ice and Carter are basically the middle children since Carter came _back_ but didn't explain that he really left, well other then the fact she was upset with him not attempting to contacting us.

So here's kind of a long story turned short there, after a series of events occurred Carters parents decided it would be good to leave town for a few years, a few years turned to eight and not _one_ outreach for contact, then about a week ago here comes the cat barging in the doors to the store(Apparently Mr Mike told him we were there and even offered that he could work there along with us).

Jessica... She didn't take to well to this though and even though she's somewhat happy he's back... He's mostly been given the cold-shoulder by her, Which is honestly completely ironic seeing as she's a fire-wind user. Carter is giving her space after his attempts to get her to talk were thwarted when Damion finally couldn't watch anymore and told him to leave her be for a bit.

The last day or so have been better though, he managed to get her to listen and sass back at stupid jokes and cheesy pick-up lines. I think I might need to play matchmaker, but for now I'll just wait and watch my prey dance around eachother trying not to cross a fragile line. I wouldn't want to damage this precious progress.

 

Meanwhile I can watch the oblivious four. There have been a few newish residents there's a real cutie-pie in the mists of them- BAH ignore that. I'll ask Jessica if she has that picture she got of 'Bob', that might be a while. I'll ask whoever is writing when I get it to put it up.

 

Peace out!


End file.
